


Three Times Prompto Slapped Noctis’ Butt and One Time He Didn’t

by twinkrevali



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Butt Slapping, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: The title says it all.





	Three Times Prompto Slapped Noctis’ Butt and One Time He Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’ve been sitting on this idea for a long time and just recently found it in my fics folder so please enjoy lmao

The first time it happens, they’re seventeen and Prompto still prays to the Six every night that Noctis won’t somehow forget who he is overnight. Despite his prayers consistently answered, and his most valiant attempts to remain neutral in the Prince’s presence however, his hands continuously move with nervous energy; tangling into his yellow hair, tapping out the rhythm of some anonymous song into his thigh, twitching in the direction of the Prince at random intervals. He doesn’t like to think about the last one, doesn’t like the way it makes his gut twist at the thought of actual contact. It’s not like they’ve never touched each other before - bumping each other on the shoulder affectionately or wrestling each other after school are part and parcel with being Noctis’ friend - but Prompto suspects that his twitching fingers are reaching for something different, and he doesn’t think he’s ready to face that music just yet. Unfortunately, his traitor brain thinks now is better than any other time, because he finds himself acting on instinct one day after finding Noctis in a particularly severe state of emotional turmoil.

It happens like this: Noctis is nervous about his first official cabinet meeting with his father and the council. It makes him tense, and Prompto can only joke about all that frowning causing premature wrinkles so many times, so he does the only logical thing his brain can provide him with and says ‘you’ll be fine! Stop stressing dude!’

And then he swings his arm down to slap Noctis’ ass. Hard.

‘Uh,’ Noctis says, catching himself as the impact tips him forward a couple of steps. Behind him, Prompto has frozen, freckles paling as he brings the offending hand up to his mouth, adam’s apple bobbing furiously as he attempts to work an apology out of his failing vocal chords.

The apology never comes though, because after a beat Noctis simply says ‘I guess you’re right,’ and its all Prompto can manage to not pass out where he stands.

‘Y’know, for someone with the physique of an overcooked noodle, you sure pack a punch,’ Noctis grumbles later, rubbing his backside as they walk to class, and Prompto fights the urge to hit him again, for prosperities sake – ‘I Slapped The Prince’s Ass And Survived,’ or something like that. Instead he says, ‘I’ll keep that in mind for next time,’ and his laughter is clear and sincere as he ducks a punch.

~

The second time it happens is in the aftermath of a battle; three Coeurls attack them while they’re looking for a haven to settle in for the night. Ignis notices them first, barking out a sharp, ‘On your left!’ before the animals are upon them. Prompto fires blindly in a panic before being picked up and thrown aside by Gladio. ‘Watch where you aim that thing,’ Gladio shouts in the same breath he summons his sword to meet a Coeurl mid-pounce. Prompto is careful after that, listening out for Noctis to direct his line of fire.

‘Now, Prompto,’ he’ll shout, and Prompto shoots without thinking, trusting the prince’s judgment to know that the shots are going to land. The animals are aggressive, and it’s just their luck they should run into them as they’re approaching the haven. When the first Coeurl goes down under Prompto’s fire, he lets out a whoop despite himself, drawing a sharp look from Ignis.

‘You seem to be forgetting there’s still two left,’ Ignis gripes, grunting as he pushes off one of the beasts, and Noctis grins as he ducks out of the way of an electrified whisker. ‘Give him a break, Iggy, he’s just excited that he actually landed a hit for once.’

The battle ends with a swing of Gladio’s sword, cutting down the last and biggest of the Coeurls as it crouches low in front of him, hissing as it prepares to pounce.

‘Well that was certainly something,’ Ignis says, crouching over the animals to assess them for meat. Prompto grins at Ignis, eyeing off the way he skins the animals with expert precision.

‘We’re alive!’ he exclaims, jumping up and air pumping both fists as he makes a beeline for Noctis, ‘now let’s celebrate by eating _something_ dead!’

The last three words are punctuated by three loud slaps he lands on Noctis’ ass, which is bent over as he fixes his laces. The impact from the hits topples Noctis completely, leaving him sprawling in the dust at Prompto’s feet.

‘Oh shit, I’m sorry!’ Prompto forces out an apology, shaking from suppressed laughter as he holds out a hand for Noctis. Rather than use it to haul himself up, Noctis uses the hand to pull Prompto down with him, throwing dirt in his face with a scowl. Through Prompto’s squeals and panicked objections Noctis growls, ‘try it one more fuckin’ time,’ but there’s a smirk pulling at the edge of his mouth as he pins Prompto down, and Gladio and Ignis exchange looks before turning back to the carcasses ready to be hauled to the haven.

‘How long do you think?’ Ignis murmurs as they walk ahead, and Gladio hums, biceps flexing as he stretches. ‘I’d say since highschool. At least for Prompto.’

Ignis makes a sound in agreement. ‘I was under the same impression,’ he says, and the two of them lapse into thoughtful silence, Noctis and Prompto stumbling behind as they dust dirt off themselves, snickering at each other’s appearance.

~

Cor witnesses the third time with his own two eyes, watching as Prompto smacks at Noctis’ butt not once, but twice as he passes, laughing at the way Noctis bristles. There’s no animosity in the encounter so he figures it’s a normal interaction, but then he catches Gladio and Ignis staring at the pair, brows creased as they exchange glances.

‘I take it that wasn’t just a display of friendly banter?’ he says, wry grin spreading across his face.

‘Not exactly,’ Ignis starts, and Gladio sighs. ‘Neither of them have realised yet, it’s a work in progress.’  
Cor looks between the two of them for a moment before looking back over at Prompto and Noctis, who are now walking over to where the three are seated, drinks in hand.

‘Have you asked either of them how they feel?’ He asks, but his answer never comes as the boys plonk down next to them. Ignis gives Cor a pointed look and he has to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

‘Noctis, come take a walk with me,’ he says, and Noctis lets himself look confused for a moment before pushing himself up out of his seat and waiting for Cor to lead the way.

‘Watch out for enemies,’ Ignis says as they leave the haven site, Cor waving his hand at in reply.

‘You and Prompto have been friends for what, five years now?’ Cor says once they’re out of view of the others, and Noctis slows down as he thinks before answering, ‘probably closer to four.’ Cor hums, turning towards a sound on his right.

‘Has he ever had a girlfriend in that time?’ He asks, and Noctis huffs out a laugh, glancing at Cor as they walk along the perimeter of a forest near by.

‘I don’t think so? I know he’s into Cindy but that’s the most interest he’s shown in anyone in a while. There were a couple of people in highschool but it was all superficial stuff; why are you asking me this?’ Noctis smiles at Cor like he knows something, and Cor thinks maybe his job is about to be a lot easier until Noctis says, ‘You’re acting like you’re trying to weasel a crush out of me.’

There’s a beat of silence before Cor replies, ‘well, yeah,’ and Noctis stops in his tracks.

‘What are you talking about,’ he says with a laugh, and Cor scrubs a hand over his face before turning back towards the camp.

‘Think about it,’ he says.

The walk back is silent.

~

Noctis senses the hit before it lands, feels the air as it’s sucked into the force of the blow aimed for his backside. Before he can register what his body is doing though, he turns, meeting Prompto halfway and catching his wrist before the hit can land.

‘That’s enough,’ he says, but makes no effort to drop the bony wrist now in his grip. He can see something uncertain swimming in Prompto’s eyes, clear and bright as they watch him, and suddenly the joke is over. Gladio and Ignis watch the two staring at each other for three seconds before deciding to bow out, stepping back and settling around the campfire now burnt down to soft embers.

‘Are you going to let me go?’ Prompto asks, and his voice is barely a whisper, hoarse from a sudden dry throat.

Noctis doesn’t move, head jerking slightly to indicate that no, he will not drop Prompto’s wrist. Instead, he tugs it gently towards him, causing the attached body to stumble into him.

‘What are you—’ Prompto starts to ask, but Noctis cuts him off, tilting his head forward and catching Prompto’s mouth mid-sentence. For a moment, neither of them moves, mouths pressed against each other softly, and then Prompto starts moving against Noctis’s mouth, kissing him and kissing and kissing until they’re forced to break apart, breathless. Noctis still has Prompto’s wrist in his grip.

‘You need to stop slapping my ass,’ Noctis says, exhaling the sentence all at once, but he’s smiling, and Prompto doesn’t make an effort to shake himself out of Noctis’ grip.

‘I don’t even know why I do it really, those pants do nothing for your figure,’ he replies, and Noctis tries to look affronted, fails, and then decides to finally drop Prompto’s wrist in favour of taking his hand instead.

When they leave the tent they find Ignis and Gladio seated around the fire, and for once Prompto is glad to be walking in the dark, using the shadows as a cover up for the burning sensation he feels creeping up his neck as Ignis raises an eyebrow at their clasped hands. “So I gather you finally reached a level of understanding?” He drawls, and Noctis rolls his eyes before dropping into an empty chair. Prompto follows, walking towards the chair besides the prince. He’s walking by Noctis when he feels the air around him freeze, half turning in confusion when he feels Noctis’ hand land a blow on his ass.

‘Did you just- Noctis?’ Prompto splutters, eyes wide as he watches Noctis act like nothing happened.

‘Just sit down,’ is all Noctis says, and Prompto does as he’s told, practically floating to his seat.

‘That was payback,’ the prince murmurs after a moment, shy smile fighting it’s way across his face, and Ignis and Gladio merely shrug at Prompto as he looks to them for support.

‘Guess you better watch your back now,’ Gladio says, and Noctis smiles mischieviously.

‘Guess he better.’

 


End file.
